resistancefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:144-Patient Appelant
Welcome! Hi 144-Patient Appelant -- we're excited to have Resistance Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro There seems to be an accidental conflict. A month (or few weeks) ago I created "The Resistance Fanon and Fan Fiction Wiki" (http://resistancefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Resistance_Fanon_and_Fan_Fiction_Wiki) and I had no clue this wiki was already up. I spent two days on coding my wiki, and I seriously didn’t know this was here. I am a big fan of Resistance (I enjoy drawing the aliens, playing the games non-stop until my sister took my ps3) and created this wiki because I feel Resistance needed a fanon community. Halo, Star Wars, Mass Effect, and countless others have fan fiction communities, why not Resistance? So I created one. It felt great to manage the wiki. I even went to fan fiction.net to acquire only the best of the stories on there. I saw this wiki through a google search and was upset for a moment, then it came to me: how about we merge the wikis. This wiki merges with mine and the admin of this wiki can be second-admin on the other wiki. It is conflicting to have two of these wikis up with the same subject. I would delete my wiki if I hadn’t spend two days on it’s coding and working on a story specifically for it. I hope you accept my invitation to merge your wiki with resistancefanfiction.wikia.com . I simply cannot give up my wiki and delete it. If you accept my invitation, I will merge the articles and such on this wiki to the other wiki. Sorry if my grammar is horrid :P (side note: inspiration for starting my wiki came from seeing the fanon wikis for Halo, Star Wars and Mass Effect) --Thedragongod 19:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) RE I see nothing wrong with the pages you created. If it's okay with you, I'd still like to merge some of the content on here to the other wiki. I also created my own content for it. Well, if you feel like it, you can contribute a few poems/stories to the other wiki (calling it "my" wiki seems to de-value it, so I call it "the other wiki").